The Kagamine Project
by Summery-Natsumi
Summary: Rin and Len are twins with immense power and might destroy the world if they meet. Evil Groups are after the two trying to eliminate them. Will the twins ever make allies without getting betrayed? Will they save or destroy the world? Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! Hikaru is back again!

**Teto: Why am I the bad guy? **

**Hikaru: Because I wanted to! :D**

**Gakupo: Why am I the bad guy?**

**Hikaru: Cuz I WANTED TO!**

**Teto/Gakupo: Bastard...**

**Hikaru: OH SO YOU GUYS WANNA DIE THEN HUH? AND DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!**

**Teto/Gakupo: Uh.. NO HIKARU-SAMA!**

**Rin/Len: Hikaru-nyan doesn't own Vocaloids, but she does own the plot.**

**Mokona: SO NO STEALY!**

**Meiko: Why the hell are you here?**

**Hikaru: MOKONA! x3**

Chapter 1- The Project (The Prologue)

A baby's cry rang out in the hospital while the doctors and nurses scurried about all around the building. A nurse held the crying child close and showed it to the mother,

"Congratulations," the nurse said gently to the pained b blonde mother. "It's a girl."

The mother looked at the nurse and gave a tired smile, "Oh, thank- AHHHHHHHHH!" soon another baby's cry rang throughout the room and a different nurse held the child and showed it to the mother saying the same thing, except saying the baby is a boy. The two nurses both gave the mother her children and left the room.

The new mother held her babies tightly and smiled at them softly with her blue eyes. She pointed at her daughter, "Your name will be Rin." and then she did the same to her son, "And your name will be Len." The infants cooed and gurgled at the sound of their mother's voice.

BANG! Men in black with huge rifles barged in the hospital room and followed by them was a high school girl with pink hair in pigtails shaped like drills. The pinkette had a gray and pink school outfit with matching deadly pink eyes. The doctors and nurses tried to hide or run away in fear. Instead the men shot the doctors without mercy making the nurses shriek in fear and the twin babies cry.

"Good job boys." Smirked the pink school girl and she faced towards the new mother, "Now, now, Kiyoko, I don't think you can run away in the situation you're in. Now, hand over your kids or risk losing your life."

Kiyoko smirked and put on a tough face and shouted over her crying children, "Over my dead body."

"Tch, I was hoping this would be an easy, less painful way." The pink haired school girl said, "Now, boys, when I count to three. You kill that woman."

"But, Teto-sama, won't we kill the babies?" asked a man in black.

Teto glared at the man in annoyance, "One."

Kiyoko held her children tight and forced all the energy she had to teleport her and the babies away from the hospital, but failed.

"But, Teto-sama, the kids.." the man got blasted away as the cruel high school girl raised her arm and a pink glowing light burst out of her hand.

"Shut up, bastard." Teto cleared her voice, "Two."

The new mother tried to teleport the twins this time, before she could do that she grabbed their letters knowing that this would happen and attached them to the babies. "I will get them out of here… no matter what." Kiyoko muttered.

"Oh ho! Isn't that lovely? Kiyoko giving her babies a letter to remember her by." Teto said smirking, "Oh yes, I forgot. Three."

"No." whispered Kiyoko fearfully. Quickly she formed a clear, blue force field around Rin and Len with the last bit of power she had left. The guns shot at the new family but the bullets bounced off the small shield.

When the men had used up all the bullets they had left in their guns, Teto cackled maniacally when she saw the dead woman covered in blood lying next to her still crying children.

"Martha, call 911!" hissed a nurse hiding behind a curtain, the pigtailed girl glanced at the woman hissing at another hidden nurse and smiled creepily and blasted the two nurses with glowing pink light.

"I don't think that'll be possible." Teto said gleefully, "Grab the kids and get back in the helicopters. Oh and, blow up the place will you?" the pigtailed girl left the hospital and the men did everything they were told.

**(A/N ~Time Skip because I'm lazy~ A/N)**

"Teto, where are the babies?" ordered the leader of the Androids, Gakupo, he had a white and purple kimono with his long purple hair tied up in a ponytail. The pigtailed girl snapped her fingers and two men walked up to her and gave her the babies.

"Here master." Teto winced as she gave Rin and Len to her leader, _Their powers are so overwhelming, no wonder Master wanted to kill them,_she thought. Soon Gakupo placed the two babies in a big glass container that reached all the way up to the ceiling. Which is probably about a couple miles high. He raised his arms up and said a spell,

"Miamo, kijo, hurpe, myeh!" Gakupo shouted, soon a bright light glowed inside the container and the twins started to cry. But the light didn't come from the spell, it came from the children. "Teto! Turn the machine off! Calm the twins! Somebody!"

But the organization was too late, soon the light disappeared from the container and the twins weren't there.

"Sir, it seems like the twins have separated and went to two different dimensions." Spoke a scientist typing on a transparent keyboard, "It will take years until we could find them again."

Gakupo slammed his fist on the metal table and gritted, "Find those twins, and find them before they ever meet. If those two meet again, they will set off a time dimensional space bomb that will destroy everything and everybody."

Rin: So where did I go?

Len: YEAH!

Hikaru: To Narnia where the giraffes live! :D

Rin/Len: Really?

Gakupo: Don't listen to her children.

Hikaru: Oh somebody's on the death list.

Gakupo: Hahaha! JUST KIDDING! Listen to Hikaru-sama! ^-^'

Mokona: Read and Rate! And... *Hikaru whispers something* add flames?

Meiko: Somebody's desperate!

Hikaru: Meiko's going to die...

Meiko: I'm not even in the damn story! And, Mokona why are you here? *drinks sake*


	2. Chapter 2

***EDIT [8/11/11]* Ok... Um.. I'm going to edit this chapter and chapter 3 now... ^^'**

**Hikaru's here! AND THANK YOU FOR THE ONLY REVIEWS I EVER HAD T^T So I decided to write the next chapter a few days after I posted the first chapter!**

**Teto: She must not have a life.**

**Hikaru: Well… yeah. But I felt soo happy when this story got reviewed!**

**Teto: ….oh still means you don't have a life.**

**Meiko: You said I wasn't going to be in the story!**

**Hikaru: I lied. ;) Anyways YOU said you weren't going to be in the story.**

**Rin/Len: Hikaru-nyan doesn't own Vocaloids, but she does own the plot!**

**Mokona: SO NO STEALY!**

**Matt: Shut up you white pork bun**

**Kaito: Who the hell is he?**

**Hikaru: My long lost gangster brother who smokes :D**

**Matt: Enjoy the stupid story -_-**

**14 years later…**

_**~Len's World~**_

A blonde boy with a little ponytail flew around the mall on his skateboard trying to get away from the three fat security guards.

"You get back here Kagamine!" shouted a security guard getting sweaty by the minute.

_Eww… I can see sweat oozing out of his armpits… _thought Len as he made a disgusted face.

"Somebody doesn't exercise much!" chanted Len as he stuck out his tongue and flew even faster. Len wondered why he had stolen that a treble clef necklace from that expensive jewelry store. Jewelry doesn't really mean much to him, but when he saw that necklace he felt a pang of attachment to it. _What does that supposed to mean? _Len thought, _does it mean I'm becoming more girly? _

The teen shook his head and scoffed. _As if._

Soon Len saw his blue headed friend, Kaito, waving his arms with ice cream cones in the air making a mess all over his blue scarf, and white t-shirt.

"Oi, Len! What took you so long!" shouted Kaito then he saw the security guards quickly following the teen, "Oh."

"Hurry and get on! I do NOT want to be around by sweaty fat security guards." Len said while Kaito hopped on the skateboard. "Ok where's the exit?" The ice cream lover pointed to the directions on where to go. But then more security guards blocked their path and the two found themselves in an intersection,

"Turn to the left." Kaito said and the blonde nodded, but another group of guards block that path. _Crap…_ Len thought, _but there's still hope. _"Turn to the-"

"I know, I know." Len said and quickly turned to the right but they were blocked there too. The blonde felt a tug on his jacket and turned around to see Kaito tugging on it.

"What did you steal?" the blue-headed hissed eyeing the guards suspiciously.

"A necklace." Len muttered,

"Right." Kaito replied incredulously

"Kagamine, I suggest you give back the item you stole and go to jail." shouted one of the fatter mall cops.

Len smirked, "And if we don't?"

"Do we have to go through this? You're still going to jail." The mall cop replied grinning in confidence.

"Well that's not right." Kaito said cheerfully, "And, sir. I suggest you to lower that ego of yours." The ice cream lover hopped off the skateboard and cracked his knuckles, "Or else we **will **l hurt you." Len hopped off his board and pressed a button that makes it shrink into a portable size. Len cracked his knuckles and eyed at the guards. The mall cops muttered at one another trying to figure out if they could use force or not, then they nodded and started to attack the two friends.

Kaito and Len were back to back and took on a fighting stance.

"Oh here they come." Muttered the blonde as the cops approached, Kaito jabbed and high kicked while Len punched and dodged every attack the guards could muster up.

"KAITO… LEN…" everybody turned to look where the voice came from and saw a path of flying guards going towards Len and Kaito.

"Oh crap…" muttered Kaito as he finished his last punch, Len nodded fearfully knowing what's to come. Then a woman appeared followed by a path of unconscious men. She had short chestnut brown hair and scarlet brown eyes that have a deadly feeling to them. The woman wore a red vest that showed her stomach, a matching red skirt with a white belt and long black leather boots.

"Meiko-nee..." Len said quietly hiding behind Kaito who was taller than him.

"Crap she's holding a bottle of sake… this is not good." Kaito said quietly eyeing at the bottle in Meiko's hand. Len gulped, fearing on what's to come.

"Miss, do these boys belong to you?" asked a mall cop, the brunette glared at him and scoffed.

"These idiots? OF COURSE THEY BELONG TO ME! NOW, LET THEM GO AND WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS PROBLEM LATER! AGREED?" Shouted Meiko, while chugging her bottle of sake. Soon her face started to turn red and she started to hiccup. The mall cop nodded nervously and told everybody to leave.

Len ran up to the woman and gave her a big hug, "Thank you Meiko-nee. I'll buy you more sake later, ok?" he said in a baby voice.

Meiko patted the boy on the back and smiled, "Oh, will you shut up?"

Len nodded and let go of the woman and walked up to Kaito, "Now that's how you handle a drunk. Good luck."

"KAITO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED." Screamed Meiko she glared at the twenty year old with blue hair.

Kaito gulped, "Y-yes mistress!"

**(A/N Time Skip A/N)**

"Here's your sake, Meiko-nee." Len said panting after running to the drugstore. Meiko took the bag that contained sake, grabbed a bottle, popped it open and started chugging.

All under five seconds.

"OI, KAITO! HOW'S THAT MAID COSTUME WORKING OUT FOR YOU?" shouted the drunken brunette.

"F-fine!" replied Kaito wearily.

Meiko smirked and got another bottle of sake, "Why don't you let me see you?" Slowly Kaito got out of the bathroom and started to blush, "Now that's better." The brunette said demonically.

Kaito had a French maid outfit with fish-net leggings and his blue hair in pigtails. _C-cute… Len_ thought, _WAIT DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT THAT!_ Len mentally slapped himself.

Kaito blushed and looked away. That set it off. Soon Len started to have a nosebleed and started to turn red as a tomato. Meiko started to laugh hysterically and then Kaito's twin brother came in the room and started to turn red himself.

"A-Akaito! L-Len! Help me!" pleaded Kaito, who was getting traumatized by the minute. Len shook his head and he quietly apologized. He went up into his room and looked around. Len hasn't cleaned his room ever since he was five, since it's barely messy unlike Kaito and Akaito's rooms. Sometimes when Len is alone, he would think of his mother and why she abandoned him or other times he would feel like he's incomplete. Today is one of those days that he would feel incomplete. The teen walked up to the window and put his hand on it. Len thought that if he put his hand on the window he would feel like someone is over at the other side,doing the same thing.

"As if." Len muttered to himself, he dropped his hand and sat on his bed. The blonde grabbed his pillow, and dug his hand inside the pillowcase. "Found it."

Len brought out an aged, folded piece of paper and unfolded it. The paper had a rough, but soft texture from being folded so many times, but Len could still read the writing on it.

_Dear Len,_

_I'm so sorry that you think I abandoned you. But it's for a better good. You're not from the world you're in right now. I can't tell you where you're from or else I might put you in more danger than you are in right now. But I love you and I wish you're somewhere safe from these people who try to hurt you. Please forgive me._

_Your mother,_

_Kiyoko Kagamine _

"What the heck mom. I'm already in danger, I'm already a convict. If you hadn't abandoned me, I wouldn't have to be in this situation." Len said quietly. Soon the blonde's eyes started to feel heavy and he drifted off tosleep.

_***Dreamland***_

Len woke up in a field of flowers; the sky was clear and had very few clouds. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans with black Nikes.

"Where am I?" Len asked himself. Then a girl about his age appeared before him. She had the same facial features as Len, and short blond hair with a white ribbon on top of her head. The girl wore a white summer dress and walked around barefoot. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled gently and gave her hand out, "I'm Rin, and you must be Len."

_How did she know my name? _Len thought.

"Ask questions later, but I'm here to tell you that you don't belong in your world. And neither do I." Rin said calmly like this was perfectly normal.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Len asked reaching for the girl's hand but then she quickly pulled away and looked at him fearfully.

"We will meet again." The blonde girl said,

"Wait, what?" Len said, but the girl disappeared.

***Dreamland ended***

Len quickly woke up and found himself on the ground, "What was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I haven't updated in a while. I'm sooo sorry! I have a ton of excuses but it all comes down to writer's block, life, and zero inspiration. So I hope you'll enjoy this little piece of everything I had from my willpower. Meaning it took almost everything I had to write this… so enjoy!**

**Mokona: Hikaru doesn't own any of the following characters but she does own the plot so no stealy!**

**14 years later in the Android Organization**

"Dell-chan! Oi Dell-chan! Wake up I have to show you something!" cried a little voice. Dell woke up and his piercing red eyes glared at the little science prodigy.

He flicked her on the head, started to smoke and then blew in her face making her cough. "What do you want, Yuki?"

Yuki frowned and her black pigtails drooped, "I just wanted to show you this video..." the little girl sniffed as she grabbed her white lab coat and she dabbed her eyes to dry her tears.

Dell rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he's the assistant of a stupid nine year old scientist. Occasionally they would both sit around and do nothing all day because their project was to locate the destructible twins who disappeared fourteen years ago. But since they had no luck in finding them, Yuki would go on the computer and watch small videos from another dimension. For example, videos like: Nyancat, parodies of songs they have never even heard of, The Duck Song, etc.

"What is it now, brat?" grumbled Dell moving his white hair from his face in annoyance.  
The little girl's face brightened and pointed to the screen with glee, "It's called Harry Potter Puppet Pals: The Mysterious Ticking Noise!"

Dell moaned and thwacked the girl on the head, "I've seen this fifty times already! It's crappy and stupid."

Yuki gasped and rubbed her head, "THIS IS PURE GENIUS!"

"UH, NO IT ISN'T!"

The two kept on arguing for quite awhile until they heard a distinct beeping noise coming from their computer. Soon even more beeping noises rang throughout the building and scientists scattered around trying to turn off the sound and trying to find the source of it. 

Dell glanced towards Yuki to see how she reacted but instead of a confused look he saw a very sadistic, murderous little girl instead. The girl's creepy smile looked eerily familiar but Dell couldn't quite put his finger on where he saw it from.

"Finally," Yuki whispered as she stared at the screen smiling evilly, "We found them."

**14 years later~ Rin's World**

A young blonde girl cried out in pain as she felt like something exploded inside her head when she collapsed on the floor. The young girl's trusted teal-haired companions rushed to their Princess's side worried what had happened to their Princess.

"Princess! What happened?" asked Miku, her long teal pigtails bounced around as she tried to help the blonde up.

Mikuo, Rin's other companion, helped her up and shook her like she was his rag doll, "Oi Rin! Wake up you stupid bunny, no one likes to see you scream out of nowhere and pass out in the middle of the hallway."

"MIKUO! That is not how you should speak to the Princess!" cried out Miku as she bonked her cousin on the head with a book. The teal haired boy cried out in pain and then they heard a little  
groan coming from the little Princess.

Rin opened her eyes a little and rubbed her head, "What happened..?"

"You ate a banana and started choking on it then you collapsed on the floor." replied Mikuo sarcastically.

Rin who did not catch the sarcasm whacked the boy on the head, "I did not do that! But forget that, I need to head over to the Dreams Chamber."

The two cousins glanced at each other worriedly but helped the Princess up and led her to the chamber.

"Why do you need to go in there? You're forbidden to go into that room." replied Miku as she fiddled the bow on her emerald evening gown.

Rin ignored her friend's question and started heading towards the chamber with her companions following her wondering what was going on. When the trio got there they found out that the entrance was heavily guarded by a magic circle that no one but the castor can unlock.

"Seriously? Father chose now to block my way into this chamber?" Rin groaned pounding the door angrily.

Miku cleared her throat, "Maybe, I can break the circle."

"Do you think you can do it?" asked Rin worriedly. She knows that Miku is very talented with magic and has very high scores in it, but to break a very advanced magic circle like this one, only the elders who have studied a great load of magic can probably break it.

Miku smiled, "I know I can do it." she stepped back and raised her hands above the magic circle and muttered a long list of spells. While Rin and Mikuo stood to the side waiting for the magic prodigy to break the circle, Mikuo decided it would be best to ask what was going on.

"Rin, what's going on?" Mikuo asked as he turned around to face the Princess who fiddled with her white ribbon that was tied around her head. 

Rin glanced at the older boy with a serious look on her face which never meant that something good was going to happen but at the same time it was something extremely important, "I've been trying to contact my brother for seven years. He lives in a world completely different from ours, but he doesn't belong to that world and I don't belong in this one either." she stared into Mikuo's eyes for any signs for doubt, and then she continued, "I understand that you don't believe me but it's true. You have to believe me."

"What do you mean you don't belong in this world? It doesn't make sense! How did you come to this world then?" Mikuo asked thinking that the Princess had gone crazy.

"I don't know. I just know from my instinct, intuition and... Never mind. Plus a prophet's instinct and intuition is never wrong if both of them tell me the same thing."

It took several minutes for Mikuo to take all the information in and when he was ready to take in some more he asked, "How do you know all of this?"

"Dreams." Rin replied bluntly, "You should know that a prophet's dreams are always true and it's a way to send and retrieve subconscious or conscious messages from other people and also a way to gather information too."

_**Kerchack!**_ The two bystanders quickly turned around and saw that the door was finally opened and standing there was an accomplished Miku with her one of a kind quirky grin on her face.  
Miku smiled and twirled around in her emerald evening dress, "See? I told you I can do it!"

Rin smiled back and gave her pigtailed companion her thanks. Then she dashed into the Dream Chamber and quickly went into her deep meditative stance. The Princess's two companions quickly followed her inside and watched her patiently.

When a person wants to contact someone in the other person's dreams it would usually take at least fifteen minutes. In Rin's case and situation she would have to contact her brother in about under five minutes no matter how many horrible attempts it took her to try to contact her brother. The blonde princess took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Before Rin could chant her spell she told her companions to guard the door as long as they could, long enough for her to talk to Len.

"Rin pyou shou shin hyuu!" muttered the young princess, soon she felt her body heat up and within minutes everything turned white.

***Dreamland***

Rin woke up in a field of flowers, mostly of daisies and poppies, with a clear sky with very few clouds. She noticed that she was still wearing the clothes she was wearing before which was a white spaghetti strap summer dress and her white ribbon wrapped around her head, but the only thing she was missing were her white slippers.

"Where am I?" Rin asked to herself. In a distance she saw a boy around her age with blonde hair up into a little ponytail. _Is that him? _Rin thought, _Wait... It is him!_  
The blonde prophet dashed towards the boy with a smile on her face with a million questions flying through her head, of all the things she always wanted to ask her brother. How are you? What have you been doing lately? Do you like the color orange?

"Who are you?" asked Rin's brother with a surprised look on his face. Soon the blonde's happy moment soon disappeared and she stopped smiling. Rin knew this would happen but somehow along the way she somehow ignored the possibility of Len not knowing about her.

The blonde princess hid all the hurt and decided to smile again and say, "I'm Rin and you must be Len." she gave out her hand but before her brother could ask any more questions the scenery of the dream started to get distorted meaning something bad is happening around the princess. Rin quickly pulled her hand back, "Ask questions later, but I'm here to tell you that you don't belong in your world. And neither do I."

"What do you mean?" Len asked getting even more confused.

Rin just smiled, "We will meet again."

***Dreamland***

Rin woke up and saw her friends being taken away by guards. The little princess jumped up to save them but then realized that she too was being taken away by the guards to except instead of going to the direction her friends were going she went the other way, the way to her Father's bedroom.  
Before Rin was separated from her friends she made sure to tell them to go visit her brother in his dreams again. This time she made sure to have a plan before _**they**_ come.

**I like how I'm emphasizing "they" like I'm telling you a hint on what's about to come... *hint hint***

Rin: You're weird, it took you a WHOLE year to finish this chapter?

**I'm SORRY! T^T**

**Mokona: Please review pweeaaassee! And give us some criticism!**


End file.
